A Mostly Selfless Deed
by Hiruma Musouka
Summary: "Should I be blaming the hallucination on the alcohol or on you?"


Title: A (Mostly) Selfless Deed  
Author: Hiruma Musouka (**prismdropz** )  
Beta: **chickenperson52** (almost forgot this part!)  
Rating: pg?  
Pairing: pre Dean/Gabriel & implied pre Dean/Castiel  
Warnings: implied disregard of certain canonical events which sucked (a.k.a. the disregard of the apocalypse's ending)  
Word Count: 1,046  
Notes: written with my **kissbingo*** card in mind. The prompt is "location: wedding". Also, inspired by this thread. Cross posted to **team_free_love*** and **spn_gabriel*** and **deangabriel*** .  
Summary: "Should I be blaming the hallucination on the alcohol or on you?"

* * *

"Well, _this_ is predictably sentimental."

Dean choked on the champagne and then grabbed his nose in an attempt to stop the fizzing sensation while he glared daggers at Gabriel who stood there smirking in a tuxedo-

Wait, it was white robes.

No, a tux.

No- Dean shut his eyes and rubbed the base of his palms against them harshly.

"Should I be blaming the hallucination on the alcohol or on you?" he asked Gabriel while steadfastly staring at the crowd of guests and swallowing another gulp of champagne.

Hey, it might be making him see things but it was damn good stuff for being so girly.

Also, he needed to remember to tease Sam about being so whipped already. Honestly, what sort of wedding celebration has _champagne_ as the only alcoholic drink?

"I'm pretty sure any hallucinations you might have are from brain damage more than alcohol, and I'm hurt you would think I'd mess with your mind," Gabriel said with a wounded look and wide eyes. He even had the audacity to slap a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion that brought immediate and nauseating attention back to his perpetually shifting outfit.

Dean really wished Cas would get back over here and make that outfit stop changing. More than half of these guests were civilians and some were hunters and he couldn't figure out whose reaction was going to be worse…

"You love screwing with us, Gabe, don't even deny it," Dean muttered as he looked around and frowned. Not a single one of the guests seemed to notice anything odd about Gabriel. Only a few of the younger angels Cas had brought with him were looking over and most of them seemed either oddly fascinated with looking between him and Gabriel or they acted shy and fluttered off when they saw him staring. It was the same baffling behavior he'd observed whenever they saw him speaking to Cas and it was beginning to weird him out.

Not quite as much as Raphael's smirks freaked him out – especially with Michael's exasperated glances skyward – but still… definitely getting the impression that he was in the dark about something.

"Pity it's not literally," Gabriel muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! So how's Sammy-boy enjoying his first hour of being off the market for good." Gabriel asked.

"Oh it was great!" Dean grinned widely. "You should have seen him stuttering. He kept checking all morning whether he'd forgotten something, going over his vows again and again and then he got distracted enough that a Latin prayer slipped in by accident while he practiced. Hell! I thought I'd have to get Cas to whammy him just so he'd be calm enough not to pass out during the actual wedding!"

"So Gigantor's pretty happy then?"

"Yeah," Dean whispered with a smile, "Yeah, he's… he's real good. And, uh, thanks, you know."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and popped a red sucker in his mouth, "What for?"

"Well, uh, Sam and the Mrs. really appreciated this and liked the wedding, but neither had enough money for it and winning a lotto they never entered? Not subtle, Gabe. Especially with the little lollypops all around the edges. It looked like a check from Candyland. So, yeah, they want to thank you in person," Dean finished awkwardly and waved a hand towards the table with the cake on the other side of the dance floor. "I think they're over there somewhere."

Gabriel stared for a second before grinning as his outfit finally settled on shining white robes, "You're welcome, Dean. Glad you appreciated it."

"Hey!" Dean blustered, "it wasn't me thanking you. I'm just passing on the messa- whoa!" He cut off as Gabriel grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I think I should get a reward for my good deed and since Sam's taken that leaves you as my dance partner."

"I can't dance!" Dean squeak- started! Started, not squeaked. Men didn't squeak, damn it, and where was Cas! What was the point of rescuing him from Hell if Cas was just going to throw him to an angelic wolf on the dance floor!

Gabriel laughed and dragged him closer as he manhandled Dean into the right position for a slow dance. "It's not that difficult, Dean-o. Certainly a lot less _hard_ than some of the other things you've done with men in close contact," Gabriel slyly said with a grin that only widened when Dean spluttered and started honest-to-Dad _blushing_.

There was quiet for a moment as Dean followed Gabriel's lead. Hunting wasn't a lifestyle prone to teaching dance steps after all, and fuck, he hoped Bobby didn't bring that camera with him. Or worse, was Becky here? Not even the Devil's twisted mind could predict what Becky might do with footage of him and Gabe and- okay, happy thoughts! Distraction, distraction…

"Why are you wearing those robes anyway?" he asked, picking at one of the sleeves. It was a slick, feather-light material that wouldn't have been like anything he'd seen before even if it hadn't been glowing. "It doesn't exactly blend in with the civvies around here. I'd expect Amatiel to make that mistake before you did. Hell, Cas still has more trouble blending than you."

Gabriel abruptly stopped moving and Dean glanced up from the fabric. Gabriel had a peculiar look in his eyes. As if he was trying to figure out what made Dean tick.

"I'm not wearing robes. I snapped a tux on earlier."

Dean blinked at the oddly thoughtful voice before tugging on the sleeve, "No, you're wearing robes. I'm not blind, you know."

"You probably should be though. These robes are worn on my true form. Apparently, Dad's got a few surprises left around you, which," Gabriel grinned and stepped closer, "is really interesting," he whispered before kissing Dean softly. Dean froze in place and blinked stupidly which only made Gabriel's sense of smug pleasure all the greater. He glanced over to see Castiel giving him something between a glare and a speculative look – as if little bro' couldn't decide whether he wanted to smite Gabriel or not.

Gabriel grinned. Sammy might be settling down, but things definitely weren't going to get boring anytime soon.


End file.
